


In Vino Veritas

by ShortInsomniac98



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, In Vino Veritas, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: While unpacking, Crowley brings out a bottle of wine to celebrate the move to the South Downs cottage, then another. He and Aziraphale discuss how different things are from how they'd thought they'd be a year ago, and they share their first kiss.





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request I received for an ask game on Tumblr a few weeks ago, in which someone requested Ineffable Husbands and the tropes "in vino veritas" and "first kiss."

Crowley came into the sitting room of the cottage where Aziraphale was standing, surrounded by boxes, and dropped the final box at his feet. It landed with a loud thud, making the angel jump. The demon, on the other hand, just stood there smiling proudly.

“Is that the last one?” Aziraphale asked, returning his smile.

“It was!” he said, crossing the room to rifle through a box by the door. “And I propose—”

He took a dramatic pause as he dug through the contents of the box. Not finding what he was after, he searched another box, and another. Aziraphale set the book he had been about to shelve back into its box and watched curiously as Crowley opened what was, by his count, a fifth box. Crowley’s face lit up.

“Ah!” he cried. “Now. I propose a toast.”

He pulled a bottle of wine wrapped in heavy brown paper from the box, and raised it theatrically, making Aziraphale laugh.

“That’s very good, dear, but I’m not sure where the glasses are,” said Aziraphale. “We aren’t exactly unpacked.”

“Doesn’t matter,” said Crowley. “We’re all moved in, finally. Calls for a celebration if you ask me.”

“Just a few sips, then,” Aziraphale said with a small smile.

They started out in the little window seat, sitting side by side, passing the bottle between the two of them. In the end, though, they ended up sitting on the floor, side by side, leaning against a stack of large, heavy boxes which contained what was probably only a fraction of Aziraphale’s books.

“It’s just mad, isn’t it?” said Crowley as he set the empty bottle on the floor.

“What is?” asked Aziraphale. “That I said ‘a few sips,’ and we finished two bottles instead?”

He laughed quietly, but seeing Crowley’s serious expression, fell silent.

“I mean,” said Crowley, closing his eyes as he laid his head back against the box behind him, “a year ago, I thought for sure that the world would end. I thought you were dead, and I thought…I thought I’d never be happy again. But now,” he smiled, opening his eyes again, “now we’ve got this lovely little cottage, no neighbors, no Heaven or Hell telling us what to do and how to live our lives, no Armageddon or Antichrist to worry about.”

“Oh, speaking of which, Adam wants to know if he and his friends can come for a visit sometime,” Aziraphale cut in.

“Yeah, sure,” said Crowley, nodding. “That’d be nice.”

“Alright, as you were saying,” said Aziraphale.

“Oh, right,” Crowley said. He cleared his throat. “Life is good. Right now, life is good. We’re alive. We’re both here now. The world didn’t end. There’s no war. Right now, at this very moment, I’m pretty damn happy.”

“Me, too,” Aziraphale said quietly.

They sat in silence for some time, watching the way the shadows danced over and through the boxes as the light slowly fell in the window behind them. Crowley thought about how wonderful it was, how he could have stayed like that forever, just sitting beside Aziraphale on the floor in the darkening sitting room of their new home. It was more peaceful than anything he’d known in his more than six thousand years on earth.

“We’ve got to unpack all of this, but I may just wait until tomorrow,” Aziraphale said with a sigh.

“Yeah,” said Crowley, his attention suddenly drawn back in. He sat up.

“I’m thinking I may just get some rest until morning, though I’m not entirely sure where…”

“The pullout sofa’s already in your study,” said Crowley. “I’ll probably sleep on my mattress on the floor.”

“Ah,” said Aziraphale. “Very good.”

Neither of them made a move to get up, though. They just sat there quietly for another moment before Crowley turned to look at Aziraphale, his eyes scanning his face slowly.

“Angel,” he said.

“Hm?”

“I…I just want to try something,” he said. “You can stop me if it’s not something you’re okay with.”

“Alright,” Aziraphale said breathlessly, watching curiously as Crowley leaned in and brushed his lips over Aziraphale’s lightly before kissing him.

And he kissed him back. It was gentle. It was sweet. It was an eternity of love and longing in just a single moment. When he pulled away, Crowley saw that Aziraphale’s face was quite red and he was breathing heavily.

“My,” said Aziraphale, looking away sheepishly.

“I-I’m sorry,” Crowley muttered.

“For what?” Aziraphale asked with a quiet laugh, reaching up to touch Crowley’s cheek. “I’ve been waiting for quite some time for you to do that.”

“Have you?”

“Mhm,” Aziraphale nodded.

“You never said anything.”

“Didn’t think I needed to.”

“Well,” said Crowley with a sweet sort of smile. “Now I know.”

"Now you know," Aziraphale agreed.

They laughed quietly together there in the dark.

“I’d be very happy if you’d do it again sometime," said Aziraphale. "Maybe not tonight, but…sometime.”

“Alright,” Crowley chuckled. “Works for me.”

“For now, I think I’d like to track down a blanket and get some sleep.”

“Good night, angel,” said Crowley, watching him stand.

“Good night, my dear. See you in the morning,” said Aziraphale, and with that left him there among the boxes and the fading light, smiling all the way to his study in the back.


End file.
